<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雾光——卢秋颐 by lemondropme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966485">雾光——卢秋颐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme'>lemondropme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一生的荣耀 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>便令隔雾光难到，也则倾心苦为谁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一生的荣耀 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966906</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>知道他们队伍要来一个十九岁的小姑娘之后，队长安明河和领队郭瑞，去跟队内唯一的女性宿管阿姨请教。</p><p>安明河谷歌着卢秋颐的资讯，试图找出兴趣爱好便于购买生活物品以及帮助布置房间。</p><p>卢秋颐，ID：Lumos，绰号“人形兵器卢九万”、“机甲少女卢必刚”，1998年8月21日出生于英国布莱克浦。</p><p>S2秋颐被招入韩国SKY俱乐部青训营，S4入选SKY二队，成为SKY冠军ADC Pluto朴原彻的替补，在朴原彻因为急性肠胃炎的意外不能出战时，在冒泡赛带领队伍连克劲敌AZ、KS、TOP，却终究因为性别和国籍的限制，在SKY无法稳坐首发，S5转会去了北美赛区，直到年末被OP发掘来华。</p><p>安明河上了她ins 上刷刷图，发现卢秋颐这小姑娘还真是不一样，他和女朋友候佳音也交往三年了，感情十分稳定，女朋友是他初恋，所以他对女孩子的印象差不多都来源于女友。</p><p>佳音是个非常甜美知性的女孩子，开了自己的咖啡店，喜欢甜点、美食、平时和小姐妹逛街、和男朋友看电影，过的居家小清新又温馨简单，生平最轰轰烈烈不循规蹈矩的事情，大概就是喜欢上安明河这个电子竞技职业选手，并且每周风雨无阻的来看他比赛。</p><p>然而卢秋颐呢，她ins里是夜店爬梯、各国旅行，以及没完没了的秀恩爱日常，她自己爱好摄影，所以大部分照片由自己拍摄，身边的伴侣频换，中外兼有，男女通吃，她开豪车，喝烈酒，泡美人，场上场下都是烈焰玫瑰，就像她的本命英雄金克丝，活得张扬肆意毫无忌惮。</p><p>安明河瀑布汗，这还真不是他想像中需要额外“照顾”的，可能会因为换个环境紧张怕生的小姑娘，但不管怎么样都是新队员，而且是队里没来过的姑娘家，又是不到二十岁的小女孩，总是得留心费神的。</p><p>认真负责的队长，仔仔细细刷完卢秋颐的ins用了差不多三小时，记录下更多的发现在那本被队员戏称为核心机密的战术资料小本子里，然后出门去给新队员买买买。</p><p>是给女孩子买东西，虽然是队员，但自然是要报备女友，候佳音开的咖啡店离操盘手基地也不远，因为男友的关系，她把咖啡店开辟出了专门宣传电子竞技的一角，规模日渐宏大，俨然一个操盘手周边店。</p><p>卢秋颐也在自己战队房间和家里直播过，所以他大概原样复制搭配着窗帘、床单等等的品牌和颜色，力求做到最大化舒适亲近。甚至注意到卢秋颐房间里有很多她自己拍摄的照片，于是买好相框挂上墙，让她带来后方便放置。</p><p>……</p><p>接人那天是个大晴天，郭瑞就很开心，操盘手一向是个“封建迷信”的队伍，有了比如“路上捡的猫都要带回基地丢一只比赛就要崩”，“Breeze和虎哥联袂解说必然毒奶”之类的奇怪玄学。</p><p>所以今日份的玄学是“天降吉兆，福星高照”。</p><p>安明河：你的意思是来的是我们的福星？</p><p>郭瑞：不不不，是大腿。</p><p>卢秋颐的航班是晚上九点多，等到出关的时间机场已经没多少人了，安明河好歹也算个电竞明星，低调的把套头衫帽子戴上，默默站在举着操盘手电子竞技俱乐部logo的郭瑞后面。</p><p>郭瑞一面拿着卢秋颐的照片，跟安明河说着都是小姑娘可别认错人了，结果卢秋颐一出来，远远的安明河就知道，卢秋颐气质太出众，绝对没可能认错。</p><p>韩系棕色短发发尾挑染一点摩卡绿，穿着普通的仔裤衬衫，漂亮的纹身花臂上搭着同色系扎染外套，身量高挑，眉眼轮廓颦笑之间，胜过了多少木头美人。</p><p>郭瑞在这边大呼小叫的感叹：“哎呀Lumos可真是不上镜。”不是说照片不好看，而是这姑娘眉眼通透，当得起一句灵气逼人，这点最吸引人之处，却是照片很难照出来的：“以后我们宣传得拍视频了。”郭瑞这样说着，一面大力挥动接机牌，果然卢秋颐那边就看过来，笑着向他挥挥手，拖着行李箱快步走过来。</p><p>“一路辛苦。”</p><p>“一个小时飞机还好。”</p><p>“我是经理郭瑞，之前跟你沟通过的，大家都喊我瑞哥。”</p><p>“经理好，您喊我Lumos就行。”</p><p>“来介绍下，这是我们操盘手的队长安明河，你的下路搭档。”</p><p>“你好啊，我是你的ad，以后请多指教。”</p><p>活力满满的小姑娘，站在人来人往的机场里，笑着向他伸出手。这个画面很久之后一直留在安明河的记忆里。</p><p>安明河回答了什么？他记不太清楚，这女孩子的光芒太耀眼，后来也果然如此，卢秋颐像小太阳一样，将他的理智全部烧光。那时候他不肯承认，但他对卢秋颐，的确是一见钟情。</p><p>“卢秋颐你饿不饿，要先吃点东西还是？”</p><p>“没关系，我来之前有吃过。”</p><p>“那我们回基地，我们基地阿姨做饭很好吃的。”</p><p>卢秋颐听到这里，转头看安明河：“听说队长做菜也好吃？”</p><p>“啊，也不是很好。”</p><p>“别谦虚嘛，经理诱惑我说，队长做了一手好菜，尤其是糖醋排骨，才把我勾引来的。”卢秋颐笑着调侃，目光灼然盯着他：“什么时候有机会，队长大人一展厨艺做给我吃吧。”</p><p>后来的岁月里，安明河最受不了她这样的眼神，仅仅是看着，都想无条件投降。</p><p>“哎呀，Lumos你这个一来就让我们队长大人卖艺啊哈哈。”郭瑞笑。</p><p>后来的岁月里，卢秋颐哄着他给自己做饭，安明河为了她，练就跃塔单杀后，护她安然撤退的操作，也为了她练就一手令人惊叹的好厨艺。“我会好好carry你的啊，职业选手要好好保养手，那以后只做给我一个人吃吧。”后来的卢秋颐这样对他说：“第一次见面的时候就想，这么好看的人，以后只为我洗手作羹汤一定很好。”</p><p>你看，这个小混蛋，她就是这么早就别有居心图谋不轨，一步步攻城略地，把他拆吃入腹，吞噬的连骨头渣都不剩，可他献祭起来，却甘之如饴。</p><p>郭瑞和安明河把卢秋颐接到后，郭瑞是个爱热闹的性格，接到建队以来头一个小姑娘，高兴得不知道怎么好，一路上边开车还能边絮絮叨叨。安明河和她并排坐在后座，看得出卢秋颐有些累了。于是说：“瑞哥，我们AD坐飞机很辛苦啦，让她休息会儿吧，以后日子还长着呢。”</p><p>“哎呀，你看我。”郭瑞一拍头：“到底还是明神细心。”一面又忍不住北京老爷们儿插科打诨的逗趣本色：“明神这会儿就心疼上自家AD了哈。”</p><p>卢秋颐偏过头，对他微微笑了下。安明河伸手把座椅给她调好：“睡一会儿吧，基地在S城新区，得开大半个小时呢。”</p><p>“虽然但是，我认识路。”</p><p>“诶，你不是华裔？”</p><p>“我是S城出生的，祖父母那一辈每年暑假总要回来看两次。”</p><p>“原来如此。”</p><p>就这样断断续续聊着，卢秋颐果然是累了，靠着座椅不知不觉睡着了，小姑娘闭上那双锐利华光的眼睛，才显出这个年龄的稚嫩来。</p><p>“还是个孩子啊。”安明河想着，给他的天才AD搭上一件外套，把车窗往上调了调，不让她吹着风。</p><p>所以等他们到了基地，看着卢秋颐的睡颜，安明河都犹豫了一下要不要把她叫醒，就这个空档，郭瑞已经停下车，咋咋唬唬的冲基地里喊：“回来啦。”</p><p>这样一吵闹，卢秋颐就揉着眼睛醒过来，她愣神了几秒钟，十九岁少女的稚嫩柔软倏然褪去，变成了安明河初见的，明亮蓬勃的朝气。</p><p>操盘手的基地坐落在一片文化创意园区，这一片园区距离比赛场馆近，外网信号也好，比邻的同样还有几家电竞俱乐部，AM、ETG、LR、ME等，都和OP比邻而居，平时低头不见抬头见，到了比赛季就八仙过海各显神通。被戏称“临平路副本”的地界，天上随便扔下来几块石头，都能砸到一个职业选手。</p><p>操盘手是老牌俱乐部，不比ETG这种财大气粗能自己盖楼，加上这几年成绩也不太好，收入将将维持到不至于亏本，现有的财力是没可能再起个楼的，所以租的是上下三层联排别墅，这会儿郭瑞和安明河帮她拿了行李箱，一面带她进来介绍：“一楼客厅打通后，作为厨房、餐厅和会议室，二楼是一队的训练室和教练组的办公室，三楼是宿舍。其他部门、二队和青训都在我们隔壁，平时工作人员偶尔会带小孩子们过来玩。”</p><p>一进门的客厅是展示区，贴着历届队员的照片和留言，下面的展览柜上放着奖杯，肯定不能和SKY的职业化规模比，但胜在干净温馨，很有家的感觉。</p><p>郭瑞虽然嚷嚷着回来啦，但出来迎接的两位看起来年龄和郭瑞相仿，不像是队员。这边郭瑞就介绍着：“领队兼翻译金炯完，朝鲜族，这是我们分析师老雷。”领队看起来敦厚温柔，而分析师胖胖的，和蔼可亲，都是好相处的模样。</p><p>“队员们都在打rank呢，秋颐先去看下宿舍，放行李休息会儿吧。”</p><p>“我先看下训练室吧。”</p><p>安明河听她这样说，于是回答：“那我帮你把行李先拿上去，一会儿再带你去房间。”</p><p>“好的，多谢了。”</p><p>“别跟明神客气，他以后可是你的辅助，这赛场上是要替你去死的交情。”金炯完开着玩笑，带她去训练室的路上，没忍住发问：“Lumos以前也是SKY的呢。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>本来以为金炯完要问问为什么选择来这里之类的，结果：“SKY的俱乐部是不是特别豪华。特别专业？墙上的奖杯都堆不下？”</p><p>“哈哈，奖杯是挺多的。”她这样回答：“过满则溢嘛。”</p><p>“哎呀看不出来，这也是个皮孩子。”老雷笑着摸摸肚子：“我们的奖杯墙虚席以待，就等着你来带领队伍填满啦。”</p><p>虽然插科打诨，但不管是为什么离开SKY，还是关于朴原彻替补轮换这些事情，他们都很有默契的只字不提，看起来粗枝大叶的老爷们，一个个都做了功课，非常为她考虑了。</p><p>训练室是磨砂玻璃，电脑呈环形摆放，整整十二台，里面有冰箱、打印机等设备，座位中间是两条沙发，上面趴着正春困的一猫一狗。</p><p>和门相对的两台电脑位子是教练和分析师的，剩下的背面两两相对的十台里，现在八台都被占用着，空出来的分别是正面的第五台，和背对着反向的第四台，按照职业战队的座位排列，卢秋颐很快推断出来，安明河不在位子上，他打的是辅助，按照上单、打野、中单、AD、辅助的座次，所以空出来的的第五台电脑应该是安明河的，也就意味着这一列才是正选，而背面的显然是替补席，而她本来该坐的位置应该是安明河左手边，上面正坐着另一个男人，眉目英武俊秀，这会儿正打着rank。卢秋颐来操盘手，是接任即将退役的AD常凯宁的位置，作为队伍首发上场，这会儿再怎么样也不可能坐去替补席，虽然随便坐坐玩两盘没什么，但总有自降身份叫人看轻的嫌疑。于是她走过去站在常凯宁背后，正好能看到他的屏幕。</p><p>金炯完一看这情形，就知道卢秋颐明白了，他也很头大，早就跟常凯宁提过新AD要来，也就是隐晦暗示他应该换一下座位，但是一者大家一起拼搏多年都是兄弟，再者常凯宁这会儿没退役，打了一辈子主力的，末了让他坐去替补席算怎么回事？但是卢秋颐千里迢迢被他们从海外请来，寄予厚望的战队未来，不知道的还以为是战队高层示意，要给小姑娘下马威呢？也怕寒了新人的心。</p><p>卢秋颐把随身包丢在沙发上，看着常凯宁打这一盘rank，这会儿战况激烈，形势不太好，经济落后了五千多，已经被对方推到了高地塔。常凯宁玩的是寒冰，这个英雄因为是新手免费的其中一个，所以大多数玩AD的第一个打的英雄就是她，说是所有AD的初心也不为过，卢秋颐闭着眼都能背出艾希的技能。</p><p>常凯宁带闪现和治疗出门，标准的主W副Q功能型AD打法，出装也是无尽、红叉、吸蓝刀、水银……，被打野抓到两次，下路线推不出去，艾希本身前期就不太强，没有发育好，装备跟不上打团不占优，加上没有防守技能，被上路贾克斯开到就先秒。</p><p>卢秋颐打法风格和常凯宁不同，艾希出装都走破败流，出黑切电刀那种，E也是至少加到两三级，保证她孤身一人侦查起来绝对安全，没事还要去野区帮助打野抓一下，就算抓不到大招也不省，对线期时不时就往中路R一发，所以看到和自己风格完全不同的AD打rank，对她来说也是一种学习。但撇开风格不同，不管补刀还是操作，都还是很合格的AD水平，加上多年的比赛经验沉淀，也算是很优秀的选手了。</p><p>这边常凯宁被推到高地水晶，骂了一句娘，往后一靠椅子就往后滑，因为他用力过猛，金炯完担心他撞到卢秋颐，赶紧上去挡一下，常凯宁回过头，才看到身后多了个眉眼清隽，灵气逼人的女孩子，笑盈盈打量着他。</p><p>郭瑞和教练李敏哲都只和他们说过要带新ad来，却并没有说详细，这会儿看到一个小姑娘，CGC没有女性职业选手，有俱乐部女队也多半不是来打比赛的，常凯宁下意识觉得她是工作人员，隔壁青训那边的staff他们一队也不是每个都见过。操盘手的几个选手实力不错，颜值也上佳，队内不少妹子都是粉丝，这会儿常凯宁看到女孩子眉眼灵动，似乎有些眼熟但一时也想不起来，刚输了一局rank的抑郁，倒是被大男子主义的虚荣心和证明欲迅速填满了。</p><p>“妹子好啊。”</p><p>金炯完这边没来得及介绍，常凯宁先开始他的表演了，他是队伍AD，主输出位，又没有女朋友，平时三五女粉丝也约过，给他场上打call场下千里送的更不在少数，自以为凭借这张脸和职业加成，撩起妹子来不在话下，他把椅子转过来对着卢秋颐，翘起腿指着旁边的冰箱：“给哥哥拿瓶水，回头给你签名。”</p><p>卢秋颐微愣，很快反应过来对方是误会了，这会儿她兴致起来，也不急着戳穿：“可我不想要签名呢？”</p><p>金炯完汗，这会儿揭穿了身份也尴尬，索性装傻暂时不发一言。</p><p>常凯宁有点苦恼，这妹子还挺难伺候：“看在你漂亮的份上，也不是不可以带你上分。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖啊。”卢秋颐还真就去旁边小冰箱给他拿了水，一边还看了眼冰箱里其他的东西，回头对金炯完不忘称赞：“设施挺齐全的。”</p><p>金炯完大汗。</p><p>“不用你带我上分，跟我solo一把怎么样？”小狐狸这会儿露出了狡黠的微笑。</p><p>“solo？”常凯宁摇头：“妹子，哥哥可是职业选手，你跟我solo，要我让你呢还是让你呢？”</p><p>“别啊，大哥，一局solo，就耽误你十分钟？”</p><p>“行啊，今天闲，来怜香惜玉一把。”</p><p>“那先说好，输了的人要满足赢了的人一个心愿哦？”</p><p>“哈哈，妹子你想要什么？我就约你今天的晚餐吧。”</p><p>“我的心愿嘛，打完再告诉你。”</p><p>这边他们俩说起来，旁边也有打完rank的其他选手，看到常凯宁要跟一个妹子打solo，旁边的中野已经叫嚷起来：“凯哥怜香惜玉啊，要不让妹子二十刀？”</p><p>卢秋颐顺势坐在旁边安明河的电脑上，这人习惯好，出门就关服务器，好在她暑假也经常回国，对挂vpn和加速器也算驾轻就熟，这会儿刻意没拿王者号，换了个这两天练英雄的钻五小号，加了常凯宁。</p><p>“哟，妹子可以啊，还是钻石呢？”</p><p>“听说你卢锡安玩的最好？让我见识下？”</p><p>“妹子胆子够大啊，我们凯皇可是CGC第一卢锡安你知道不？”这边中单的选手已经吹起队友来，网瘾少年的兄弟情，就是互损和互吹的日常。</p><p>“所以为表敬意，我就拿金克丝了。”</p><p>金炯完听到这个，瓜尔佳瀑布汗，心里弹幕疯狂飘过，你们这些sb，对面这个是KGC第一暴走萝莉啊你知道不？但同时他心里也抱着一丝看戏的想法，总是吹SKY的多厉害，这妹子又给朴原彻打过替补，但到底眼见为实，总想看看担不担的起操盘手这份承前启后，所以他没有发言，也没有阻止。</p><p>常凯宁本来没打算太认真玩，卢秋颐这边又补充：“我玩的不太好，但是请你认真对待。”</p><p>“行。”常凯宁的承诺也堂堂正正，依着她锁了卢锡安。</p><p>卢锡安是个前期英雄，按理说打金克丝还是对线优势的，加上他有意在“妹子”面前显摆，舍弃治疗带了点燃，就准备凶一波把妹子吓到，再一波带走，然后就脑补了妹子答应和他共进晚餐的戏码。</p><p>常凯宁这边带了红药和多蓝，卢秋颐则是短剑和残暴。</p><p>本来没怎么在意的中单杨乐今这会儿倒站在了卢秋颐身后，结果就看见小姑娘慢悠悠的选皮肤，最后定格在丧尸杀手上。</p><p>杨乐今于是问：“诶，你不是有星之守护者嘛，怎么不选？”他的印象里，妹子们都喜欢华丽绚烂的皮肤：“特效很好看啊。”</p><p>卢秋颐：“手感比较好，说了要认真打嘛。”其实是因为她这个小号的金克丝皮肤，没买她用的最顺手的冰雪节，相比较星守手感太轻的平A，还是选用的各方面手感都算不错的丧尸杀手吧。</p><p>她这样微微一笑，点击进入对局后，就再不发一言。</p><p>虽然作为职业选手，没有不会用的AD英雄，但金克丝是她用的最好的几个英雄之一，她对这个英雄十分喜爱，对各种技能如何运用更是了如指掌。</p><p>一对上线，后面看的杨乐今就惊讶起来，本身这个版本金克丝并不是很弱，但也是强在打团，前期对拼按理来说是比不过卢锡安的，可卢秋颐基本功之扎实，面对前期强势的卢锡安的虎视眈眈，也能完全不漏刀。</p><p>QW清一波不恋战，果断直接回家补装备，转眼就逼的常凯宁只能开始补塔刀，趁常凯宁补尾刀的时候，正好上线切换炮形态A他，要么他放弃补刀，要么就得挨她一炮。</p><p>常凯宁的补刀已经开始跟她拉开明显差距，还被卢秋颐不时平A，换个武器骚扰一波，再放E恰好挡住他的反击，不知不觉就被她消耗压了半血，不得不提前吞掉红药。常凯宁皱眉，有点不敢相信的偏过头看了一眼，他从没见过能跟自己对线打成压制的妹子，何况金克丝主要强在团战，并不是对线前期多么强势的英雄，要不是当面solo，多半就当是代打了，而卢秋颐全神贯注在屏幕前，没有给他半个眼神。</p><p>这会儿安明河正好推门进来，就看到一堆人围观着，他的新旧两位ad正在单挑？等等，这是怎么回事？</p><p>卢秋颐的技能学法是主E副W，天赋战争热诚，把这个纯平A英雄用到了极至，对线熟练枪炮的切换，找常凯宁补刀的机会切炮消耗，正面对刚切枪，还有一手非常细腻的近距离走A。</p><p>常凯宁是主Q副E。卢锡安出了名的前期强势，他的爆发力非常高，被动能带来的额外平A给卢锡安的爆发提供了很大帮助，而且非常的流畅，一套EAAQAA二级爆发就能打掉敌方不少血量，持续性压制会让人非常难受，可是他的卢锡安这次在前期没能线上拿到优势，反而被卢秋颐选择线上硬刚被押刀。</p><p>他持续变换走位，但是很难命中卢秋颐，往往技能还被对方的E所直接废掉，卢秋颐的金克丝的E，不一定总是需要直接夹住卢锡安，而是卡他的走位，让他绕路，也能达到目的了。直到六级后，他放Q来躲避卢秋颐的技能，却意外命中，常凯宁忽略了卢秋颐是刻意卖血，急于求成被诱导放出大招，反而让卢秋颐借助卢锡安无法改变R方向的缺点，来完美走位躲避掉子弹，然后金克丝开R，趁着被动技能的加速，一个Q果断收掉人头。</p><p>在对战过程中，不管是补刀、走位、预判、微操……卢秋颐都是顶尖水准，金克丝这个当前版本里单挑并不那么强势的英雄，在她手下玩的更是炉火纯青，一看就是熟练度高到令人发指，很有自信的main角。卢锡安的自尊被金克丝的火炮碾碎，“你是我最喜欢的靶子。”游戏里的金克丝这样说：“有什么遗言吗？哈，没有，去死吧！”</p><p>常凯宁屏幕变成黑白的这一刻，他再也坐不住蹭的站起来：“你是谁？”</p><p>这次换卢秋颐好整以暇坐着，抬头看他：“我是个妹子啊。”</p><p>这波反讽，常凯宁被搞的一口气要憋不住了，快被她这句挤兑噎死。高手之间对决，一局solo就能看出很多功底和沉淀了，卢秋颐所展现出来的实力，再怎么样他也不能骗自己说是一时大意失误，这会儿他回过味来，开始对卢秋颐的身份产生质疑，他职业生涯以来，还从没被一个女孩子这样打脸过。</p><p>“等等，你是……”反而是替补席那边，眉眼清秀一头中二粉毛的小打野反应过来：“你是新来的AD吗？”</p><p>“我叫卢秋颐。”卢秋颐这边接过话来，微笑着鞠了躬，然后继续好整以暇看着常凯宁。</p><p>卢秋颐不紧不慢对他说：“多谢指教。”她瞥到旁边的安明河，出于宣誓主权的微妙心理，挑衅顿起：“对啦，我还有个心愿是吧。”</p><p>她站起来，拍拍常凯宁占了多时的椅子：“劳驾大哥让个座。”</p><p>分析师老雷这边开始圆场：“都是一家人，切磋切磋嘛。”一边看向皱眉的安明河：“这个，明河啊，你看看你的ad都多厉害。”</p><p>“我们新ad，居然是个妹子啊。”杨乐今拍着金炯完：“你们这提前一点风声都不露，搞得我们……”</p><p>“卢秋颐？”这边方才揶揄的打野齐笙若有所思：“这名字很耳熟啊？”</p><p>金炯完这会儿不好再看戏，赶紧过来介绍：“秋颐的ID是Lumos，是我们从北美赛区挖过来的AD选手，以后大家就是一个队伍的，要一起努力啦。”这边就带头欢迎起来。</p><p>“SKY Lumos？”这边反而是一直默默不说话的韩国上单，过来鞠了个躬，用韩语轻轻的说了两句什么，于是卢秋颐也用韩语回他，如此往复。</p><p>还是金炯完给大家翻译：“智星说，按进入联盟的时间算，秋颐是他的前辈，所以按照韩国礼仪问好，秋颐说以后都在中国的俱乐部打，就不需要拘泥礼节了，希望以后能合作愉快。”</p><p>上单Path选手朴智星，是郭瑞当年从韩国甲级联赛挖来的潜力股，在OP青训一步步从城市联赛再跟队打上来，虽然没有和卢秋颐在韩国青训营碰过面，可但凡是个韩国选手，对SKY这个俱乐部都有几分庙堂之高的憧憬，谁没梦想过被这只王者之师招揽呢？所以尽管卢秋颐在北美赛区待了一年，给韩国选手的普遍印象，前缀依然是那个盛世王朝。即便她不是王朝的奠基者，只是个陪衬的吉祥物罢了。</p><p>这边目光转向卢秋颐，常凯宁率先和她握了手：“愿赌服输。再说，我也本来该让贤的。”他一边就很干脆去收拾自己座位的东西，一一搬到对面空着的替补席，过程中还不忘自黑两句：“老啦打不动啦，打完德杯就卷包袱回家啦。”</p><p>然后是刚才给他吹了一波的中单杨乐今过来解释：“阿凯就这个脾气，刚才我们开玩笑，说话多有得罪，晚上庆功宴，我们自己罚酒给小姐姐赔罪。”</p><p>金炯完顺水推舟的介绍：“这是我们中单杨乐今，ID是Elm。”然后指一指旁边看戏的打野：“这是齐笙，ID是Rainbow。”</p><p>“队长兼辅助安明河你见过的，刚才的上单朴智星你也认识啦。”</p><p>“替补席这边，上单易知难，是我们建队的元老啦，今年打完德杯会作分析师，帮帮老雷的忙。”</p><p>“中野辅都是青训提拔上来的新人，替补打野柳持欢，ID Joy，替补中单唐言蹊，ID Silent，他们生日都是六月后，所以夏季赛才能上场轮换。替补辅助萧浩然，ID是Milo，刚刚过了生日，春季赛会去二队打CSGC以战养战，因为平时是辅助兼指挥，所以休赛季让他跟一队多学学。”</p><p>这边介绍完了，安明河插话：“瑞哥，秋颐路上辛苦了，我先带她去房间看看吧。”</p><p>金炯完赶紧附和：“啊，好好，秋颐啊，你先休息一下，晚上队伍请你接风宴。”</p><p>卢秋颐笑一笑，顺着他的话给了台阶下，于是安明河就领她去了三楼的宿舍区。一边把门禁卡和钥匙交给她，一边问：“我刚才去过厨房，阿姨熬了点虾粥，你要不要洗漱下，先吃点东西再休息比较好？”</p><p>“这么贴心啊。”卢秋颐调侃：“难道是我好看，你对我一见钟情啦？”</p><p>“你这……”安明河扶额：“我是你的辅助，又是你的队长，你一个小姑娘，远离家乡过来打职业，队里没有女孩子，我当然要额外照顾你。”</p><p>“那我不好看吗？”</p><p>“好看好看。”安明河被她搞得亚历山大，他和候佳音谈恋爱，哪里不是小儿女遮掩暧昧，娓娓道来的情愫悠长，哪里招架得了卢秋颐这样的姑娘，第一次见面就这么直截了当的，这小姑娘天不怕地不怕，性子直爽坦诚相待，因为人生的好看，言语也不造作刻意，倒是显出可爱来。</p><p>是了，她不懂谦和，不知事故，不知天高地厚，无所畏惧，不计得失，面对困难一点儿都不怕，笑起来眼睛里都像有星星，世界第一可爱，张牙舞爪都那么好看，张扬艳丽的让人移不开眼，也倔强的让人害怕。</p><p>安明河心想，自己的新ad是只小老虎，放出去虎啸山林震四方百首惊惶，可在家里是只要给她顺好毛，就能阳光下草坪上快乐打滚儿，摊开肚皮让你轻轻的揉，尖锐的爪子收起来，拿王字纹的额头轻轻蹭你的手掌，真是可爱的一塌糊涂。</p><p>其实啊，如果你觉得一个女孩漂亮倒还在次，也许朝夕相处，就会因为她的行为改变这一印象也未可知，可你觉得一个女孩子可爱，那从此往后，她一举一动一颦一笑，都叫人心旌摇曳，不能自拔。越看越可爱这句话，真不是随便说说的。</p><p>卢秋颐来到房间，才发现安明河这个人真的过于周到和贴心了，他仔细询问过她的喜好，事先也做过功课，这会儿准备的摆设精致大方，给她留出足够的空间来，小到被子的花色都是她喜欢的，卢秋颐把脸埋进去，还能闻到晒过后阳光的味道。安明河看到她喜欢，自己也十分开心，自觉精心准备的欢迎礼物被十分受用了，给她检查过热水、加湿器，甚至贴心的准备好了拖鞋，铺好浴室防滑垫，然后：“房间阿姨都打扫过了，我刚拧抹布把桌椅都擦过一遍，你可以直接收拾下再洗个澡，我去楼下给你热热粥拿上来，你吃过再睡。”</p><p>“好，辛苦啦，队长大人。”</p><p>于是卢秋颐这边酣甜一觉醒来，疲劳全消，看看钟差不多快八点，也是吃饭的时间，下楼去果然大部分人rank结束，等着还没结束的这局排完，大概就准备喊她起床，出门聚餐了。</p><p>安明河看她起来了也很高兴，卢秋颐在韩国度过了青春，所以和韩国很多妹子一样，对自己的衣着外表十分在意，觉得这是尊重礼貌的一部分，所以起床了就收拾妥帖，这会儿好好化了元气满满的南瓜妆，顾盼流转明眸潋滟，十八九岁如花似玉的女孩子，端的是风情自成千娇万妍。再换好衣服，里面穿一件修身t，九分阔腿裤，露出一点脚踝，外面套太空棉机车衣，蹬上小皮靴，整个基地本来聚集在还没打完rank的杨乐今那里的目光，一下子全围了过来。</p><p>打野齐笙愣了一会儿才感叹：“哎呀，基地里有小姐姐，就是不一样。”一边就调侃：“这赛季小姐姐的存在就是天然buff啊，我们保级的目标是有着落了。”</p><p>金炯完拍了下他的头：“贫嘴。”就跟卢秋颐说：“主教练这两天家里有点事回韩国了，德杯前会回来，到时候再见吧。”</p><p>“我们教练是？”</p><p>“教练是李敏哲，ID Salmon，以前也在SKY打过的。”金炯完想到卢秋颐的出身，补充道。</p><p>“Salmon啊？”</p><p>“怎么，你认识？”</p><p>“SKY的前AD，现任教练Crown，以前和Salmon是队友，还是一起走下路的搭档，虽然我不认识Salmon，但Crown是我尊敬的老师和前辈，他以前的队友又变成我的新教练，是很奇妙的缘分啊。”</p><p>“Crown以前是打AD的不是吗？”齐笙问。</p><p>“是啊，S1时SKY去世界赛，和FNC交手的那场BO5，是让我想打职业的初心。”</p><p>“哦，那一场是在英国吧，是你的家乡。”安明河果然是做了充足功课的。</p><p>“我家乡在英国一个小城，当时火车票太贵，还犹豫要不要坐七小时的夜班巴士，去伦敦看比赛呢。”卢秋颐回想起来，微微一笑。</p><p>“幸好那时候做出了正确的选择，不然我们今天就没有这段缘分啦。”金炯完感叹。</p><p>“Salmon教练是辅助啊，从辅助的全局立场来指导我，应该能学到更多东西吧。”卢秋颐回答。</p><p>安明河点点头，问她：“那你后来代表SKY去比赛，会很有成就感吧？”</p><p>“哈哈，还是作为敌人比较有成就感。”卢秋颐：“在SKY的日子，会成为我的骨与肉吧。”</p><p>“那这里呢？”</p><p>“这里啊，是崭新的未来。”卢秋颐迎着他温柔的目光：“我到底被SKY锻造成什么样了，打败这个王朝不是最好的证明吗。”</p><p>“我说，咱们可是个保级卖包队，这会儿目标定成打败世界冠军，会不会有点太高了？”打完了rank的杨乐今过来问。</p><p>“在保级的基础上，争取总冠军，没毛病啊。”卢秋颐笑。</p><p>“哈哈，这个可以有。“</p><p>“Crown前辈的训练，是怎么样的呢？”一直没说话的朴智星突然问，他这次换了中文，说的虽然慢，但语调清晰，可见为了和队友沟通，在学习中文上做出了很大努力。</p><p>“是啊，SKY是怎么训练的？虽然Salmon也教了我们不少，但你是Crown亲自传授的，应该有独门秘方吧。”常凯宁问：“作为AD来说？”</p><p>“Crown啊，真的很残暴。”卢秋颐回忆：“我漏一个兵，他就会把这盘人机切掉，跟我说‘重来’。他说的最多的就是，你能站在最高的地方，打败每一个上来挑衅的家伙，让那些背后嘀嘀咕咕的臭小子们乖乖闭嘴。”</p><p>常凯宁回想着刚才和卢秋颐solo，她那手亮出来不管哪个AD看了都没话说的扎实基本功，强迫症般的流畅走位里，她从不漏兵。</p><p>“果然是，台上一分钟，台下十年功。”常凯宁感叹：“我服气了，Lumos。”他没有喊她小姐姐或者妹子，这次很郑重的：“操盘手的未来，就拜托你了，AD Carry！”</p><p>卢秋颐摇摇头：“是拜托大家了，我们一起努力吧。”</p><p>“一起努力！”</p><p>“加油吧！”</p><p>和男孩子们的友谊，果然是要打闹中建立的，这边一路聊天打闹，很快就说说笑笑一路到吃饭的餐馆。</p><p>事先金炯完问过卢秋颐，她没有什么忌口，本来以为她不过吃惯了韩食，口味是比较清淡的，但意外的是卢秋颐说自己能吃辣，所以选了附近的一家火锅店，说是带她尝尝看中国特色。</p><p>金炯完看着菜单，一边跟服务员说：“神户雪花牛肉、黑毛和牛、日本红毛蟹、斑节虾……”浩浩荡荡点完，齐笙感叹：“洋房火锅，瑞哥够意思啊。”然后跟卢秋颐半真半假哭诉：“当年我说就进来喝口汤底，瑞哥都不干啊，现在小姐姐来了，怎么能这么大方的？果然小姐姐就不一样！”</p><p>“你能跟小姐姐比嘛？小姐姐是AD Carry，把朴原彻按在冷板凳的女人！”这边杨乐今咋咋唬唬起来了。</p><p>替补的粉发小打野柳持欢好奇心被勾起来：“都说SKY的双C不是正常人，除了游戏什么都不干，卢秋颐你给我们爆爆料呗，SKY真的像外界传言，气氛冷漠，每个人除了当人形兵器疯狂训练，什么都不干嘛？”</p><p>“不啊，上单的Mars哥，长得帅，人也特别好，很照顾后辈。”</p><p>“两个打野里，Scorpio很温柔，队伍里有烦心事都会去找他倾诉，Jupiter爱开玩笑，是气氛的maker。”</p><p>“辅助的Charon哥和我一样是个吃货，训练室不许吃零食，我们就偷偷藏主机板下面。Afterglow比我还小，算是和我绑定的下路吧，我这次来国内，他应该会去北美历练。”</p><p>“至于双C嘛，中单的Neptune是个小处男……”</p><p>“哈哈哈，哪有你这样说大魔王的。</p><p>“海神真是处男啊？”</p><p>“他跟我一样14岁进的青训营，我们都谈恋爱的时候，他就默默训练，后来他打出名气，有大把女粉丝千里送，这家伙看都不看的。”</p><p>“哈哈，这么搞的，该不是喜欢的是男生吧？”</p><p>“这我就不知道了，他自己说理想型就是荣耀。”</p><p>“所以他跟Polaris关系是真的势同水火，Polaris才来国内的吗？”</p><p>“其实队内关系都还不错的，他俩与其说是谁给谁打替补，倒不如说政策是轮换，只是最近的版本真心更适合海成哥这样。至于来国内，知勋哥有自己的原因吧。“</p><p>“那……朴原彻呢？”不怕死的柳持欢提出这个问题，也不在乎被旁边的唐言蹊轻轻打一下。</p><p>卢秋颐看到他们一副“别踩小姐姐逆鳞”的表情，有点无奈：“其实也没什么不能说的，朴原彻就很强啊，因为他厉害，所以才能激励我更努力训练，这就是有替补的意义嘛，良性竞争。”</p><p>“那你跟朴原彻，是不是有……”金炯完打断柳持欢，咳嗽了一下：“诶，你差不多一点。”</p><p>卢秋颐笑：“你想问，我是不是跟他有一腿？”</p><p>“啊……咳咳……其实吧……”柳持欢有点不好意思：“我就是八卦。“</p><p>“看出来了。”卢秋颐摇头：“没有啊，我不喜欢他那种类型的，他这个人控制欲太强。”</p><p>“啊，那你什么理想型？”</p><p>“我啊，香香软软的女孩子我都可以的，男生的话，我喜欢小奶狗类型的。”</p><p>“小奶狗？”</p><p>“对啊，姐姐喜欢听话的，乖的男孩子哦。”卢秋颐伸手摸摸柳持欢的头调戏他：“所以你这种八卦欲望旺盛，戏精本精的小狐狸，我是不会考虑的。”</p><p>“谁是戏精本精了？喂……”</p><p>卢秋颐不理他了，放好包和风衣，往外走。</p><p>“喂……你别跑啊。”</p><p>“我去下卫生间，小狐狸你也要跟过来？”</p><p>“来就来啊，谁怕谁的？”</p><p>这边两个人就笑闹出去了，金炯完和郭瑞感叹，柳持欢虽然看着闹腾活泼，但其实不喜欢的人就爱憎分明，是队伍里最难搞毒舌的那一个，没想到和卢秋颐意外的合拍，关系好起来如此迅速，直接跨越客套，到了损友这一趴。</p><p>哪里知道卢秋颐他们回来，两个人变成了一堆人，郭瑞一看，诶，这不是隔壁基地ETG全队嘛？</p><p>自然是跟熟悉的经理问好，一边就好奇，这会儿看到卢秋颐和隔壁家的韩国ad已经用韩语咋咋唬唬你来我往一路了。</p><p>“卢秋颐你跟Cherish认识啊？”金炯完好奇。</p><p>卢秋颐和他唇枪舌战，暂时没空理会。</p><p>这边柳持欢先解释了：“我们刚才回来路上，就碰到ETG也过来吃饭，她和Cherish就像是见到亲人，找到组织一样热烈的拥抱了，但是不知道为什么，很快他们就开始互怼，反正说韩语，我也听不懂，但看起来是互怼的样子。”</p><p>隔壁家Cherish金宇珍是去年来的韩援，是曾经赫赫有名的星之十子中的翘楚，和现在DL的ad Key并称星之下路双生子，只是这中文在一众把汉语说成母语的韩援里可以排倒数，他似乎在语言方面就是特别没天赋，加上年纪小实力强，队伍众星捧月，他的新人小辅助Azure赵南乔自己学了韩文来迁就，愈发纵的这个小畜生来了一年汉语都没进步，一起来的Key自从交了中国人女朋友，汉语突飞猛进，更不要说Twinkle这些假韩援了，一口流畅中文里还能带点方言，用中文听函数课玩斗地主三国杀都没问题。</p><p>这边中文好多了的ETG中单Ruby解释：“以前SKY青训营，和GA、KS青训营都在一起，我们都和Choey一起长大，感情很好。”</p><p>“Choey？”众人不解。</p><p>“因为我护照上英文本命是Choey Lu”卢秋颐解释，一边把手机递给Cherish，对方居然能用指纹解锁开，径直去翻她的聊天记录，一看就是关系真的非常亲近。</p><p>这边卢秋颐拍拍拍Cherish，用韩语又问了些什么，反而是Azure听懂了，冲她一笑，小孩子今年还没满十八岁，笑起来像颗甜白菜，可爱的人心尖儿颤，卢秋颐忍不住就去伸手掐他脸，被Cherish一爪子拍回来：“no touch my sup”这边Cherish软软抗议的小嗓音，用着奇怪的英文试图让Azure听懂的样子，简直可爱。</p><p>卢秋颐笑的前仰后合：“你这个笨蛋也有要护短的人了啊。”</p><p>一边跟Azure解释：“刚才跟他怼了一路没跟你自我介绍，我是卢秋颐，比赛ID是Lumos，韩服用的是糖醋排骨，当时你还问我是不是真的很喜欢吃这道菜才用来当名字？Cherish以前介绍我们非法三排的，小乔还记得不？”</p><p>Azure惊讶：“原来你是小姐姐啊？”</p><p>Cherish他们跟卢秋颐相处日久，大家青训营里同吃同住，除了最开始十三四岁认识的时候还有点惊讶身边多了个小姑娘，四五年下来，早就模糊掉性别，也不觉得女孩打职业是件特别需要提起的事情，所以Azure理所当然以为Cherish跟他介绍过的“best friend”是个男生，这下想一想自家AD日常把自己踹下车去双排的对象是面前的小姐姐，心里有点莫名其妙的不舒服。</p><p>卢秋颐看出来了，赶紧跟他解释：“我跟他的关系，就像是老母亲和崽。“仗着Cherish听不懂，不怀好意的类比。</p><p>Azure一下子就哈哈大笑起来，觉得面前这个小姐姐和网上谈笑无忌的糖醋排骨君正式对上号，心结疏解。他年纪小，卢秋颐人漂亮可爱，又格外好亲近，只是网上的好朋友转换到现实里，还和自己以为的换了个性别，一下子有点落差难以适应。</p><p>Cherish看到一大桌人都对着自己笑，也知道卢秋颐一定说了什么奇怪的话，他用韩语嘟囔了两句“뭐라구?”，一点没客气就坚持不懈继续翻卢秋颐的手机，翻到几条聊天记录，指着就奶凶奶凶的谴责她。小孩子们吵吵闹闹，也聊的开心，这边两个战队拼了桌，两边都是早互相交手多次，不乏私交好常常一起双排的，ETG明星选手多，也受人欢迎，所以和和美美坐下来一起吃饭。</p><p>倒是ETG的领队拍着郭瑞说：“操盘手好魄力，转会期不动声色的，原来挖了这么快金砖家里藏着呢。”</p><p>ETG的上野都是老将，上单Umbrella因为和原SKY的上单Mars私交不错，总听他三句不离口夸自己家的ad天才少女，所以连带着对这个小妹妹也颇有照拂之心。他倒不像Azure，早就跟卢秋颐见过面认识的，平时也是没少双排，于是说起话来更亲切一些，直接就问上了：“秋颐，听说Mars今年要走？”</p><p>“景焕哥跟你说了吧。”卢秋颐笑。</p><p>“是啊，说是要来CGC。”</p><p>“Mars也要来中国打比赛啊？SKY荟萃的CGC，可怕了。”</p><p>“不只是Mars，其他人员也会变动吧。”Umbrella说：“据说Scorpio也要走？也来国内吗？”</p><p>“这个就不清楚了，北美和欧洲联赛也有邀请他们的，景焕哥是确认了要来CGC，就是去哪个俱乐部的问题，这两天也应该能定下来，正民哥嘛，CGC我是知道也有人在打感情牌邀请他的，来不来嘛看他自己咯。“</p><p>知道这边转会期尘埃未落定，卢秋颐不方便讲，Umbrella也就是好奇，问问就算，于是给她另外介绍队伍里的替补和其他工作人员，互相认识。</p><p>“可是这样，SKY今年打野，Jupiter首发？”齐笙问，当然打野还是关心同职业的。</p><p>“这个啊，SKY会挖一个很厉害，但是你们想不到的人，我先不透露了，你们等等看，很有趣的。”卢秋颐笑的一脸奸猾。</p><p>“哇，你这个人，很过分了。”</p><p>翻译解释了一下，韩援们也都摇头说不知道，然后开始谴责她：“本来Choey就是吃百家饭的孩子，她什么都知道，就是都不说。”</p><p>Cherish更直接戳着她，给Azure学韩语当样本：“bad people，나쁜 사람 ”</p><p>“对啊，我超坏的。”卢秋颐这样调侃，就故意当着Cherish的面，越过去揉揉他小辅助的头：“我会摘取你精心灌溉的果实，这样是不是更坏了？”气的Cherish过来小学生打架，两个人咋咋唬唬闹成一团，旁观看起来倒也十分有趣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>除开常规赛每周五六七三天，总会有一或两场比赛，所以两周放一天假之外，操盘手平时都是每周末放一天，可以自己安排。</p><p>卢秋颐是周六飞机到，聚餐后两点睡，第二天十点就起床，是电竞圈作息相当好的了，跑下楼来吃早饭，就已经看到安明河收拾好准备出门了。放假日不用打训练赛，rank时间也可以灵活安排，所以一般都睡晚点，不用遵守下午两点训练室集合，打到晚上两点的这种规定，睡到下午三四点的也比比皆是。</p><p>所以安明河一大早收拾好，卢秋颐就顺口问：“出门有什么事吗？”就调笑着问：“我对周边不太熟啊，队长大人不陪我出门逛逛买点东西？”</p><p>哪里知道安明河好像下定决心跟这个不着调的小混账说清楚：“不好意思啊，一周就一天假，我得去陪女朋友。”</p><p>“你居然有女朋友。”卢秋颐遗憾的表情完全不遮掩写着这句话，但是她说出来的就是“好啊你忙。”</p><p>安明河松了一口气，这小祖宗下一句话就来了“果然好看的都已经被下手了嘛，你什么时候分手了告诉我哦。”</p><p>“？”安明河一脸“什么鬼”。</p><p>“万一我当时正好想谈恋爱，那就可以追你了嘛。”</p><p>“……”安明河能说什么，总不能说好的，那我分手了告诉你吧。。。</p><p>卢秋颐于是摆摆手，就拿出手机开始翻，她也不刻意避让，所以安明河清清楚楚看着她通讯录拉啊拉，里面琳琅满目都是各赛区职业选手的姓名或者ID，韩援居多，但也不乏中国选手，当然不用问这个交际达人是怎么认识这些家伙的。</p><p>“对了，我们旁边跟哪个俱乐部离得最近？”</p><p>“嗯，ETG是最近，ME也不远，VC、DL步行一会儿也能到。”</p><p>“啊，金宇珍肯定没起床，小钥匙八成也在睡，知勋哥，诶算了还是先别找他。”卢秋颐这样嘟囔着，就在搜索栏里输入ME，跳出来ME 지현준 ，拨通电话。</p><p>电话很快接通，两个人韩语叽里呱啦说了一通，卢秋颐挂断：“好啦，队长大人安心去约会吧，不用担心我，我有人请吃饭陪逛了。”</p><p>“嗯，你和Dejavu是怎么认识的啊？”还是没忍住问出来：“他好像不是KGC三大俱乐部青训营的吧？”</p><p>卢秋颐：“他以前在KGC的时候我跟他们打过表演赛，怎么说呢，我们俩有共同点同病相怜吧，所以成为朋友。”</p><p>“共同点？”</p><p>“我碰巧是个女生，他碰巧长得略有姿色。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“这在电竞圈子里，都是原罪。”卢秋颐摇摇头：“不过嘛，事实证明，最终还是实力决定一切，菜才是原罪，只要打的够好，让那些乱吠的家伙统统闭嘴就行了。”</p><p>“不过你们逛街别太高调。按你的话说，你碰巧是个女生，他碰巧长得略有姿色，被小粉丝拍到po在网上会引起不必要的舆论的。”安明河说：“当然，你要是想跟他谈恋爱那就……”</p><p>“哈哈，队长大人你想多了，谁会跟那个sb谈恋爱？”</p><p>“人家好歹是CGC第一美男子诶。”</p><p>“说到这个，韩系美男子我看的审美疲劳了，我觉得还是你这样的比较好看。”卢秋颐撇撇嘴：“可惜有主了。”</p><p>“……你能不能不撩我？”</p><p>“队长你撩起来真的很可爱啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“哈哈，Dejavu有喜欢的人了好嘛，而且暗恋很久了，隔三差五跟我取经问要怎么追，给他想了很多办法这sb目前仍然毫无进展。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“当然我是不可能告诉你他喜欢的是谁的啦，至少在他追到之前不行。我是个靠得住的好朋友。”</p><p>谁要问你这个了……安明河快被这个小祖宗气死了：“总之他是个韩国人，你也刚来不熟，尽量别跑太远，注意安全啊。”</p><p>“队长大人，我们都是好公民，不会去磕药乱嗨持枪抢劫的，放心放心。”</p><p>安明河被这个小混账胡搅蛮缠气到扭头就走。</p><p>“哎呀，队长大人，你炸毛更可爱了。”</p><p>……求教，第二天就想对自家ad喊滚滚滚的辅助要怎么办。在线等，急啊。</p><p>那天候佳音问：“你昨天去接战队里的新ad怎么样？”</p><p>“那简直就是个混世魔王，我要被她逼疯了。”安明河汗。</p><p>“很少看到你这么评价谁啊，一个小姑娘能多闹腾，不至于吧。”</p><p>“她绝对是核弹级别的。”安明河摇摇头：“任何方面。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“职业水平顶尖，能闹腾的程度也是顶尖。”安明河说：“我看外媒的评价，都说是火一样的Lumos，这下算是见识到了。”</p><p>“脾气很差嘛？那你不是要受委屈了？一个小姑娘也不好说她啊。”候佳音担心。</p><p>“不是这个方面，她也应该不会给我委屈受什么的，……怎么说呢，哎，算了，不提那个小祖宗了。”安明河半是无奈的语气摇摇头。</p><p>当然现实并没有这么美好，安明河陪女朋友逛街看完电影准备去吃饭，于是就在电影院迎面撞到了卢秋颐和ME家的ad池贤俊。</p><p>对的，就是“撞到”。卢秋颐拉着池贤俊一路狂奔迎头撞上安明河。</p><p>“哎哟，队长大人，很巧嘛。”</p><p>那边的池贤俊当然也是认识安明河的，他来中国也快两年了，普通中文交流没有太大问题，很熟练的就问声好。</p><p>“你们这是？”</p><p>“别提了。”卢秋颐抱怨道：“就这个傻子，我说了要电影院散场灯亮起来前先走，他一定要把彩蛋看完，于是就成功被他的粉丝gank了，在被陆续赶来的粉丝包围踩死之前当然要赶紧跑掉。”</p><p>“但你们不会被拍吗？”</p><p>“会啊，所以马上网路就会出现ME的ad电影院约会神秘女子，Nightfall惨被绿千金夜凉了之类的吧。”</p><p>“아니요”池贤俊连连摆手：“我和你데이트？하지마……”然后就是一大串韩语。</p><p>“说了你就是个傻子啊。”卢秋颐扶额，不搭理他，目光就转向候佳音：“队长不介绍下？”</p><p>“啊？哦，这是我女朋友，候佳音。”</p><p>卢秋颐笑着打招呼夸“林小姐好漂亮”，一面就套路安明河：“队长你们打算干嘛？”</p><p>“我们刚看完电影，应该是去吃饭吧。”</p><p>“一起啊。”卢秋颐说：“再跟这傻子单独吃饭被拍到我就跳进黄河洗不清了。”</p><p>“可是也有可能说是两对情侣嘛。”候佳音这样笑着调侃。</p><p>卢秋颐摆摆手：“没事啊，这样至少再被拍到，通常不会脑补我们在饭桌上群P。”</p><p>安明河：……</p><p>池贤俊又是一串韩语，卢秋颐：“闭嘴，不然我就打电话给某人告诉他我们去开房了。”</p><p>“나쁜 사람”这句悲惨控诉，继昨晚金宇珍说过后，又在池贤俊嘴里出现了。安明河听到这里都笑了。</p><p>“嗯对，我是坏人，你还能分清好坏，不算太傻。”卢秋颐拍拍他，转身看安明河：“队长大人，附近哪家好吃，带路吧。”</p><p>“有什么忌口吗？”</p><p>“我还是都可以，贤俊他不能吃辣。”</p><p>“附近倒是有不错的韩餐。”</p><p>“这个就没必要迁就我们啦，再说我吃了四年韩餐了，是时候换换口味。”</p><p>“也有家不错的私房菜，环境还可以，挺干净的，要去试试看吗？”安明河下意识迁就卢秋颐的行为，让候佳音有些不舒服，本来是和男朋友甜甜蜜蜜的一天约会，虽然碰到队员一起吃饭也没什么，但这个卢秋颐，总感觉来势汹汹，无形之间就侵占了安明河本来应该给她的关注。</p><p>吃完饭，卢秋颐主动提出：“辛苦请我吃饭，就我来买单吧。”一面把卡交给侍应生。</p><p>候佳音说：“这怎么好？”</p><p>卢秋颐：“队长大人昨天晚上已经卖艺抵债了嘛。”</p><p>安明河：？</p><p>候佳音：？</p><p>卢秋颐笑着说：“那就不打扰你们啦，我们还有其他的地方要去玩。”</p><p>“你晚上回俱乐部吗？”</p><p>“看情况吧，太晚就不回了，我会给领队打电话的，队长不用担心，好好约会吧。”</p><p>所以说这份上到底要怎么好好约会？？？然而始作俑者已经拉着CGC第一美男子摆摆手走掉了。</p><p>果然候佳音少见的不太高兴，安明河解释：“他俩一个韩国人，一个刚来人生地不熟，我是队长，总要稍微照顾一下的。”</p><p>“那什么叫做昨天晚上卖艺抵债？”</p><p>“这个，就是她昨天半夜饿了，我就给她做了点吃的。”</p><p>候佳音更生气了，男朋友因为这个职业特殊性，都没怎么给自己做过饭，居然给一个新队员女孩子做饭吃：“你们基地不是有阿姨吗？”</p><p>“大晚上的阿姨都休息了。也不好打扰。”</p><p>“说实话，你也看得出来，她一直在挑衅我，她是不是喜欢你？”</p><p>“这个你要我怎么说，卢秋颐她就是这个样子，爱闹腾，她也就是小孩子，喜欢招惹人玩玩，不是认真的，你不要真生气。”</p><p>“那你，你不能避开她嘛？”</p><p>“我队伍里的ad，一起打下路，你要我怎么能避开？”安明河苦笑：“我分得清场上场下，佳音你相信我就好，不用担心。再者她朋友多，玩的也开，心根本就不定，哪里看得上我，就是一时之间贪新鲜觉得好玩罢了。”</p><p>结果当天晚上卢秋颐就打电话说不回来，郭瑞问去哪里了啊注意安全。</p><p>回答：去看海啦。</p><p>然后早上四点多，安明河在卢秋颐和池贤俊的ins刷到了南汇嘴观海公园。</p><p>这两个家伙是不是作死啊我的天。</p><p>安明河：你们大半夜的去海边等日出？</p><p>卢秋颐：对啊，看到了满天繁星，露营过夜后还看了日出，我发图片给你哦。</p><p>安明河：？？？</p><p>……这个精力旺盛，异于常人脑洞的小祖宗啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Operator操盘手电子竞技俱乐部：</p><p>北美赛区Lumos选手将在今年11月起自由转会操盘手战队，她的加盟将是本赛季我们操盘手最重要的转会，这周会开新闻发布会，欢迎各位媒体记者朋友们参加。</p><p>安明河转发：</p><p>@Lumos，我的AD Carry大大，未来请多多指教。</p><hr/><p>中国赛区第一位女性职业选手，虽然操盘手没有拿这个做宣传，但还是不可避免被媒体贴上性别标签曝光出去。对外宣传的，不是Lumos在KGC和NAGC赛区的战绩，而是她的年龄、身高、长相、甚至私生活。</p><p>郭瑞看到大部分的媒体通稿的第一天就花式爆炸，跑来跟卢秋颐陪着小心说对不起。</p><p>“我其实也猜到了，经理你不用介意，也不用公关，当年SKY第一次公布我的名单的时候，韩媒比这个做的可过分多了。”</p><p>“啊？怎么会这样？”</p><p>“你可以翻翻两年前的新闻，那时候韩媒清一色的标题，可都是朴原彻的童养媳。”</p><p>“……妈的智障。”</p><p>“哈哈哈。”卢秋颐一笑了之：“用成绩打脸就好。”</p><p> </p><p>新闻发布会自然是全员参与，首发到齐，媒体的镁光和话筒，全部毫无保留投向阵中穿着操盘手黑白分明队伍的那个小姑娘。</p><p>“作为CGC赛区第一位女性职业选手，卢秋颐有什么感想吗？”果然，第一个问题就首先是这个。</p><p>“没什么特别的感想。”卢秋颐握着话筒很稳，应对如常，说出来的回答却是完全不接梗的难缠：“我青训两年，打职业是第三年了，资历不算很老，但也很难硬要说有特别的感想。”把那个重点强调的“女性职业选手”轻飘飘绕过去。</p><p>这样的坑三四次没跳，终于有媒体学乖了一点：“Lumos曾经在SKY担任过Pluto的替补，回国发展的原因是？”</p><p>卢秋颐微微一笑：“我是华裔，家里长辈也不乏国内定居的，想回到自己的祖国发展，是顺理成章的事情。”</p><p>“那么选择操盘手战队的原因是？”</p><p>“操盘手正在更新换血，需要一个AD Carry，我正好合适。”</p><p>真的是滴水不漏。</p><p>“嗯，那么最后一个问题，回国发展，您未来的目标是？”</p><p>“我要成为无人质疑的世界第一AD。”卢秋颐自信的笑。</p><p>又锋芒毕露啊。</p><p> 安明河在旁边看着她，这样想。</p><p> </p><p>CGC第一位女选手的首播，火狐直播官方就凭着这个噱头，都不用怎么宣传，当天卢秋颐的新平台一开，就蜂拥而至了十来万怀着各种目的的“看客”。</p><p>这里面最多的声音，在卢秋颐调试着的摄像头亮起来的一瞬间，伴随着女孩子清亮声线的问好，用弹幕的方式鲜明迅速展现了此行的目的。</p><p>“女的！真是女的？！别是代打吧。”</p><p>“活得女选手！在操盘手基地呢！”</p><p>“行不行啊，女的来打职业？”</p><p>“女的打什么职业啊，当主播就好了吧。长得还可以，估计水平就是个人机！”</p><p>“根据我的经验，胸大的一般无脑。打赌操盘手不敢让她上场的，就是个噱头。”</p><p>这样的声音里，也夹杂着一些微弱的，一路从她在SKY打替补就有关注的小粉丝的应援。</p><p>有解释科普的：</p><p>“卢秋颐是SKY青训营出身，百度下很费电？Lumos的技术和颜值一样好啊，操作很犀利的。Crown的关门弟子好不好，才不是卖肉女主播。”</p><p>“小姐姐技术碾压啊，看了就知道。把Pluto和Polaris按在过替补席上的妹子，居然说人家代打？那些打赌的一会儿看小姐姐rank屠杀向吓哭你哦。”</p><p>也有单纯的应援：</p><p>“小姐姐加油啊。女孩子也可以打职业的呢。是AD Carry的小姐姐，表白。”</p><p>“谁说妹子不能打职业？给人美歌甜（大雾）实力派的小姐姐笔芯。”</p><p>“给好看还会打荣耀的小姐姐打长途电话。”</p><p>
  <strong>박원철 送给主播 OP Lumos一个佛跳墙。</strong>
</p><p>佛跳墙是直播间最贵的礼物，所以尽管卢秋颐关了弹幕，也会在页面从右至左滑过。卢秋颐看到这个ID，眉毛跳了跳，不是道谢，却是用韩语问了声好。她给了对方房管，然后设置成频道禁言，用韩语开始对话，这样来来去去几个回合，弹幕就开始从讨论主播的长相变成了讨论这个韩国人是谁？</p><p>弹幕是只能猜测的，安明河这边就直接问上了：“朋友？”</p><p>“朴原彻。”卢秋颐随口回答，声音没刻意收敛，放开弹幕，果然满屏都从“求翻译”的问号迅速刷成了“这女的为了上位炒作真是没底线”之类，把一两句“Pluto跟她多年好亲故，来祝福一下没什么吧？”刷到看不见。卢秋颐也并不理会，确认vpn和加速器都没问题，开始加载荣耀界面。</p><p>安明河：……他是真搞不懂这小孩在想什么了，说她不在意外界评价吧，把记者媒体怼回去的软刀子没少给，说她在意吧，从开直播到现在除了例行公事问声好，对如沸的物议视若无睹。</p><p>但安明河是队长，不可能坐视队员直播间被带节奏，他扫了眼俱乐部直播部门在线的工作人员，在群里问了句谁在卢秋颐的直播间呢，就利利落落把房管1号到7号一周七天轮班排下来了。</p><p>ID列好清单私信，用便利贴贴在卢秋颐电脑屏幕边上：“这几个都是俱乐部负责直播部门的工作人员，你把他们先设置成房管吧，帮你维持下秩序免得被带节奏。”</p><p>安明河说：“要双排吗？”</p><p>“可以啊。”先登录的是个韩服王者号，段位一出来安明河就说：“王者没法双排啊？”</p><p>“知道，我热热手。”有不甘寂寞的弹幕：韩服王者？代打的吧？</p><p>每个职业选手都有自己的训练方式，安明河点点头。卢秋颐这边反而问他：“你最近喜欢用什么辅助？”</p><p>“啊？哦，最近香炉体系啊，肯定得跟版本，娜美璐璐风女宝石之类的吧。”</p><p>“那我先练一下希维尔薇恩金克丝吧。“</p><p>“练一下？”安明河这边正不解，就看见她随手点开一局人机？等等，这是什么节奏？</p><p>弹幕：？？？还真特么只会打人机啊？别特么人机都要代打就行。”</p><p>安明河：？？？</p><p>安明河：“你这是……”</p><p>卢秋颐：“基础训练。”</p><p>安明河：“SKY的基础训练就是人机？”</p><p>卢秋颐：“不啊，软件的部分我早餐前练过了。”</p><p>然后她就在炸成一片的弹幕中，淡定的调了下摄像头，对准双手从下往上拍。左手舵盘，右手船浆的纹身作为起点，向上延伸出漂亮的花臂，还饶有兴致在弹幕里敲了一行字反嘲讽：“代打很敬业，贴了纹身贴。”</p><p>弹幕：……666，小姐姐我跟你讲，你这样瞎搞是会被封号的。准备喊散了散了的弹幕，在卢秋颐切第一局人机的时候开始炸裂。</p><p>不是，人机是这么玩的？</p><p>糖醋排骨就像是一个强迫症晚期患者一样，精准而麻木的不知疲惫收着兵线，连技能的余波都机械到不可思议的角度，每一个技能的被动伤害一一叠加，时间的错落，兵线的衔接，续航的补给，全都是一看就练了几千遍的熟稔。这种操作水准用在一局人机里，说杀鸡用牛刀都是暴殄天物了。</p><p>30秒刷新一波兵线6个小兵，每三波一个炮车，二十分钟下来的人机，卢秋颐刷到至少240个兵。弹幕只剩下一片666。以及两三句显眼的嘴硬“就人机练得多了也没什么吧，谁知道rank怎么样？”</p><p>然后她开单排，韩服王者局，分别薇恩金克丝希维尔来了三局，最后一局的金克丝，用着趁手的冰雪限定，骑着疯疯癫癫的小火车满场跑，更是疯狂屠戮，提前结束对线期，拿到11-0-5的战绩后，退出来登陆小号，一面喊安明河“我手热好了，可以双排带你上分了。”卢秋颐这样说着，换上小号的糖醋排骨，就给明月潮生发了个双排邀请。</p><p>“我好歹也是个前辈诶，还要你带我上分？”</p><p>“但我是你的AD啊。”卢秋颐含了笑，这会儿居然来逗他：“AD带辅助上分，明媒正娶，天经地义。”</p><p>“行，那我躺好了。”</p><p>“对，你乖乖躺好，我坐上来自己动。”</p><p>安明河：？？？我这要不是在直播我上手揍你你信不信？他觉得自己耳根都红了，他哪里见过这样子古灵精怪肆无忌惮的小姑娘，被撩的慌不择路的岔开话题：“那个，那个你快按确定，一会儿被秒了又要等五分钟。”</p><p>这时候的弹幕：666666666……</p><p>“这种路也能开车？是污王本污了。”</p><p>“明神实力演绎躺好。小姐姐好帅啊，这神级预判。”</p><p>当然也有继续不信邪的：“rank打得好得多了，谁知道比赛场上怎么样？”于是有老粉忍无可忍怼：“Lumos的随便一场比赛去搜一下，别在这里卖蠢了。”弹幕瞬间就对喷起来，房管删都删不过来。安明河这边看的瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>果然说好的带辅助上分就上分，卢秋颐换了个小号认真打，带安明河六连胜，从钻石一路飞升。弹幕从“id是Lumos，小姐姐喜欢哈利波特吗？”画风逐渐转换成“天了噜，这个R，神级R。”</p><p>“真的带妹上分范本，这么撩的AD，就问哪个辅助不想嫁啊！”到“请问小姐姐你草粉吗？上过大学那种。”</p><p>“小姐姐好刚啊，B键已抠？”</p><p>“这也要上？闪现跃塔杀？妹子打这么强硬啊！”</p><p>于是就有科普：“我们Lu神，封号卢必刚。必刚的风格就是，血少算什么？少A你一下算我输。”</p><p>安明河这边也有弹幕在刷，从最开始的担忧他掉段，到放心下来后玩笑调侃：</p><p>“明神躺的舒不舒服啊哈哈？自强型辅助一世英名尽毁。不躺对不起小姐姐冲锋陷阵。”</p><p>“从不抱大腿的明神，今天居然有了这么粗一条腿？”</p><p>安明河一直都是开弹幕的，他的确是躺的舒服的不行，钻石路人局没碰到什么职业选手的样子，卢秋颐在前面神挡杀神，他只要给个盾加个血，就一路过山车一样被顺畅带着上分。</p><p>弹幕：今年操盘手AD这么牛，要搞大事情啊。</p><p>他看到这条弹幕，轻轻弯了嘴角，这会儿游戏里已经推到对方高低，这一把安明河拿了个保护型的塔姆，大优势局跟卢秋颐两个人在对方泉水浪，一口把瑟瑟发抖的吸血鬼从泉水里舔出来，吐到卢秋颐面前给她拿五杀。</p><p>他回过头去看卢秋颐的屏幕，仍然是摄像头从下往上拍，最先入眼的是那双在键盘上行云流水的手，五指白皙纤长，指尖的指甲被修剪得圆润，腕骨稍稍突出的弧度显出几分赢弱，从操作时的动作幅度看，是典型的手腕流，有时只消轻轻灵活一抖，便能打出一连串精准又致命的微操。女孩子纤细的手上纹着图案精美的纹身，与不费吹灰之力取下敌人首级的游戏操作，形成了一种鲜明的反差感。</p><p>水晶炸裂，卢秋颐拿杯子喝水，安明河看着她13-0-7的战绩，心情极好：“看到弹幕了吗，大家都在说，我们操盘手有了你，今年要搞大事情。”</p><p>卢秋颐回头看看他：“哦？你想好拿什么皮肤了？”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“我就要个金克丝好了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>不是，小姐姐，去年我们操盘手还是个辛苦保级，努力卖包的队，今年目标就S赛冠军？</p><p>“别说垃圾话啦。”</p><p>“目标不是冠军的话，打职业干什么？”卢秋颐摇摇头：“你要相信我啊，我能C你的。”</p><p>……</p><p>虽然那时候以为只是垃圾话，可后来她并没有食言，多少次的逆境，Lumos以一敌五，说好的carry他，这个任性又恣肆的小姑娘，却一诺千金。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我能C你这句话其实有双重含义的，能Carry你，也能艹哭你。（略略略）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>投稿给电竞软妹：</p><p>操盘手下路组在搞什么啊？看了下他们直播，太过于暧昧了吧，安明河是有女朋友的诶。</p><p>他们排的这几把，一把比一把暧昧。</p><p>第一把，卢秋颐烬，安明河娜美，一起回城，烬跪下来洒花瓣，河水之灵娜美唱着歌。</p><p>第二把，卢秋颐女警，安明河塔姆，上线的时候卢秋颐不走路，等着安明河过来搭车，优势局两个人在野区嬉戏，安明河追着她跑，然后塔姆伸长舌头，把女警一口吞掉。</p><p>第三把，卢秋颐卡莉斯塔，安明河锤石，暗影岛组合情侣皮肤，在对方泉水，数着复活时间，复活一个锤石钩一个出来给她杀。</p><p>第四把，卢秋颐EZ，安明河拉克丝，EZ闪现给拉克丝挡大，满血给拉克丝治疗。对方切拉克丝，EZ刮大清兵，追着抗塔上去杀。安明河都被逗笑了，问她：干嘛啊。卢秋颐：给你报仇。</p><p>第五把，卢秋颐大嘴，安明河琴女，特意换上圣诞驯鹿大嘴和平安夜女神娑娜，出泉水的时候，卢秋颐让他一起按Ctrl+1，触发英雄台词彩蛋，合唱圣诞歌。琴女弹奏着美妙的音乐下，两个人一边打一边模仿着大嘴糟糕的唱功，哈哈大笑。</p><hr/><p>神奇的吐槽君：</p><p>吐槽君你好，我呢就是都市里很普通的女孩子，颜值大概六分不能再高了，是人群中如果化妆的话比较清秀能看的那种，朋友会说我长得很“良家妇女”。</p><p>最近碰到一件很烦恼的事，也不知道该跟谁说，所以想借这个平台听听大家的意见吧。</p><p>我和男朋友交往三年多了，男朋友颜值我觉得七分，很斯文的长相，主要是对我特别好，双方都见过父母，是谈婚论嫁的很认真。</p><p>男朋友的职业环境平时工作伙伴都是男生，最近有了一个女孩子。这个女孩子比我们都小一点，颜值我觉得八分没跑，比我好看是肯定的，主要是气质很国际化，是跟我截然不同的类型，因为是男朋友的工作伙伴嘛，一起出来吃过饭，作为女生我能够感觉到她对我男朋友的好感吧，然后他们工作原因平时总在一起，忙起来的话，她比我跟我男朋友相处的时间还长。</p><p>我一方面很放心男朋友，一面心里还是会介意，所以跟他说，能不能不要这么亲密。主要是男朋友平时也没怎么样就是正常同事关系，但他们工作性质，会整个团队有种革命感情吧，那个女孩可以说是很会撩吧（非贬义），感觉同行甚至行业外她的爱慕者都不少，她就一直挑挑拣拣的玩的心态，我男朋友也跟我说过不要多心，说她是小妹妹，一个女孩子做这个行业很辛苦，我从旁观者角度看，也知道她因为性别遭受了很多不该有的争议和质疑，她都是用实力让对方打脸的那种，为人处事都很有魄力雷厉风行，但私下日常又古灵精怪，朋友非常多大家都喜欢她。</p><p>我怎么说，有点羡慕嫉妒吧，感觉我跟男朋友就平平淡淡，我以前觉得细水长流才是真，现在看她和我男朋友每天都轰轰烈烈的，荡气回肠的感觉这才是爱情啊？</p><p>我闺蜜让我有防范之心，说他们这行难得有女生，又是这样的合作关系，为了培养默契，感情本来都十分深厚，友达以上恋人未满的暧昧会越来越多。</p><p>我也看得出来，男朋友看她的时候，最开始是看小孩子，很无奈呵护的眼神，后来就变成很欣赏很平等的关系，虽然还是有种对年纪小的孩子的“宠爱”在吧，但除了对于同伴的“责任感”之外，还有溢于言表的“喜爱之情”。</p><p>虽然她一直身边都不缺人吧，但男朋友就像是她的备胎一样，很安心呆在身后等她挑挑选选，这让我觉得很难过。</p><p>男朋友本来和我相处的时间因为工作就很少，这是他的工作，也是他的事业和梦想，因为性质特殊，是不可能转职或者随便跳槽的。</p><p>前段时间她被有心人传播一些不好的消息嘛，男朋友第一时间就站出来为她说话，一起站出来的为她说话的都很多，但男朋友私下还在朋友圈发了，并且还跟我很愤怒的说怎么会有这种人随便污蔑编造。</p><p>大意就是，她虽然是爱玩的小姑娘，但做事情很有原则，也有自己的三观和底线，所以那些无中生有让人觉得是对她的轻慢，她根本不放在眼里都懒得回应，可是旁观者却会更加心疼，同时也更加敬重她。男朋友在公众场合都说过，能够有她是自己的幸运之类的。</p><p>闺蜜都劝我容不进去他们俩，不如早点分手，可是我和男朋友感情并没有出问题，会不会一直都是我心眼太小想太多。</p><p>网友：</p><p>哎呀，你的绿帽子带歪了，来帮你扶正。</p><p>这届吐槽杯绿帽子冠军就是你了！老奶奶都不服就服你。</p><p>你不是心眼小，你是心太大，这都觉得没什么不分手还留着过年吗？</p><hr/><p>候佳音荣耀玩的不是太好，平时和安明河一起双排，也都是她满足于“男朋友打ad带我往前冲”这样有些小女孩的心态，辅助里也是玩奶妈居多。安明河虽然是辅助，但打个ad带女朋友上分还是很简单的，他人温柔，女朋友打的坑也从不生气，输了就输了，女朋友开心就好。所以候佳音一直没觉得游戏和她之间有什么可比性，直到卢秋颐出现。她才发现，原来安明河隐藏的那一面，胜负心这么重。</p><p>每年他带着队伍千辛万苦保级下来，比赛输了心情不好不跟她吐露太多，见到她还是温温柔柔的一笑，问想去哪里玩，记得她的生日记得所有纪念日，比任何一个隔壁家男朋友都体贴入微。所以她根本不知道，安明河那么想赢。</p><p>第一次危机感是闺蜜。闺蜜给她发微信说：“佳音你在干嘛啊？安明河都要跟别人跑了？”</p><p>她很惊讶，笑着说：“怎么会呢，什么啊你别多心？”</p><p>闺蜜甩给她安明河的平台直播链接：“他们队伍来了个新ad，女的，你不知道吗？”</p><p>“我知道啊。”前两天安明河还跟她报备过，说队伍里要来一个女孩子。</p><p>她还惊讶，问“原来女生也能打职业吗？”</p><p>安明河当时回复什么来着，她没在意，反正想着男朋友事无巨细都要跟自己讲，正甜蜜着安全感爆棚呢。翻到微信聊天记录才看到，安明河说：“她很强！打得好的话，跟性别没什么关系吧。”</p><p>……</p><p>可是他们看起来不像是跟性别没关系的样子。</p><p>她点进安明河的直播间，因为是公开的粉丝都知道的女朋友，她虽然不常来，但却也是个房管，眼熟的粉丝一下子就注意到，喊着“嫂子来查房了吗？”就有弹幕开始刷：“明哥躺的太舒服，嫂子都来捉奸了。”</p><p>注意到女朋友来了之后，打完这一局安明河就跟卢秋颐说稍等，立刻切出来给她打电话，第一句就解释说别多心，只是跟新ad磨合双排。</p><p>她于是说你也别多心，我就是顺便来看看你，没有别的意思，在那之后她就再也没登陆那个号，而是登陆小号去看他的直播。她看不太懂游戏，但注意到安明河柔和带笑的表情，他一直都这样，打游戏也很认真，但很少表情里带着这么明显而温柔的笑意，时不时偏过头去看一下，话也多起来，整个人都生动活泼而热烈。</p><p>为了并肩在下路的那个新ad，此时正坐在他旁边的小女孩。</p><p>候佳音经常看到弹幕里和微博上刷着的，无非是“Lu神好宠啊，治疗拧着不放眼睁睁看中单死，原来是留在这里给辅助呢？”也有“明神真心护Lu神，知道她爱往上抗，香炉鸟盾坩埚都乖乖出好，野辅都不双游了就下路陪着她。”</p><p>“明神这下路视野保护充足的过分了吧。”</p><p>“Lu神的被动技：卢秋颐的明神不能杀，杀死安明河后，Lu神怒气值增加百分之两百，暴击率双倍。敢杀我辅助哦？我宰你中野？”</p><p>“你，就是你动了我的辅助？来，把老子的意大利加农炮拿来，轰死你。”</p><p>后来候佳音去看他们的比赛，那是OP对阵JT的一场，没人觉得一个十九岁小姑娘能够挑战斗神Leaf。可卢秋颐一手希维尔，一手薇恩，配合着安明河一手璐璐，一手娜美。</p><p>仙灵女巫给战争女神加速，让她的追杀更加犀利恣肆，而在打野来gank的时候，用精准的大招范围减速配合着她的被动，让Lumos变成敌人最难接近的目标。而小美人鱼的每一个水泡，每一次虚弱，每一首海歌，都是为了暗夜中游走在刀锋的猎手。治疗给她，让她前期有更多的容错空间，控制给她，让她中期能争取更多的输出时间，加速给她，让她后期如虎添翼神佛无忌。他们并肩在召唤峡谷里，互相挡着斗神的卡莉斯塔扔出的长矛。</p><p>让候佳音印象最深的，是卢秋颐在她的CGC首次登台，主频道敲出来的那句话。</p><p>OPLumos：走，娜美，我带你去周游世界。</p><p>OPMing：好啊，薇恩。</p><p>薇恩和娜美亲密的身影徜徉在召唤师峡谷，帅气的薇恩举着巨弩，将欺负小美人鱼的敌人钉在墙上。而她承诺的那句周游世界，不仅仅是局限在召唤师峡谷的须臾里。</p><p>S6，操盘手从一个保级赛苦苦挣扎的求生队，被卢秋颐以一己之力带进季后赛，在新人中野稳定首发阵容，主力进行了更好的磨合后，他们闯进了世界赛。</p><p>S7，卢秋颐的金克丝，和安明河的机器人，他们用这两个本命英雄，在BO1里战胜了不可一世的王朝SKY，只要机器人能勾中人，金克丝立刻在敌人面前放下夹子，让SKY的冠军下路走也走不掉，打也打不过，没有闪现就只能等死。安明河用机器人将大魔王勾到头皮发麻，而卢秋颐的金克丝暴走追击，打出对方团灭。</p><p>那一年韩服，卢秋颐和安明河各自的小号，翻译成中文分别是：秋颐要努力、明河要加油。</p><p>而世界赛的峡谷之巅，他们的小号则分别是：LetsgoNY和LetsgoLA，纽约和洛杉矶，是S7的总决赛和半决赛的举办地。那年的操盘手折戟四强，去了洛杉矶却没能去纽约。但卢秋颐却毫不气馁，当天夜里的队伍聚餐后，她在ins上分享了回程路上，安明河靠在椅背上睡着的侧脸，配字说：明年再来！</p><p>S8，荣耀官方推出的第一对下路情侣式新英雄。逆羽霞与幻翎洛。荣耀官方设计师在采访中直言，新英雄的灵感来自OP战队下路组合在世界赛中的精彩表现，预祝他们明年走的更远取得好成绩，并且说很乐意为这对组合在某一天绘制霞洛的新皮肤。而从那天起，安明河的采访中，如果获得冠军想获得新皮肤是哪个英雄呢？就从“机器人”变成了“洛”。</p><p>第二年，他们打入了半决，又一次直面SKY。打满了一整个BO5，最后一场，甚至打了超过一个半小时，破掉了单局用时最长纪录，却没能赢下比赛。基地水晶爆掉的那一秒，安明河低下头捂住了眼睛，这是他第一次在比赛场上失利后，不敢看向身边坐着的那个人。而卢秋颐面无表情的放下鼠标，她静静地坐着，直到朴原彻走过来拍拍她，才起身接受握手。</p><p>卢秋颐当天夜里买了飞回家乡的机票，随后哥哥苏望春在fb上回应粉丝，说她真的很沮丧，甚至考虑过要退役，引发了公众的不安。直到她消失在了公众视野中一个月后，操盘手战队在微博发出卢秋颐转会的消息。安明河转发，并且艾特卢秋颐，说：是我没能好好照顾你，真的对不起，再见了我的ad，以后也请好好加油。而卢秋颐转发并回复说“对不起，只能陪你到这里，也不知道你的下一个ad，能不能好好保护你。”</p><p>而卢秋颐转会TW的五人银河战舰并没有取得预期的效果，下路她和u神陆容予的组合没有打出一加一大于二的效果，甚至可以说不尽人意，这一年的独步战队，甚至没能进入世界赛。八月份就被迫迎来冬休的TW，也没有参加接下来任何一项赏金赛事，整个战队在宣布了陆容予转会WTH的消息后，面对外界的争议选择了“新闻缄默”。</p><p>整整三个多月的沉默后，ETG Azure转会独步。</p><p>外界质疑着“既然这样当初为什么放走u神？Azure就能和Lumos配合好吗？频繁的更换辅助根本无法解决问题，Lumos这种独断专行的AD，根本没有任何辅助能和她配合？”</p><p>“问题根本不是出在辅助身上，浪费了整整一年还不能整理吗？Lumos根本不适合独步。挖Valley甚至Charon来都没用的。AD不行，辅助怎么带的动？”</p><p>在这样铺天盖地的质疑达到顶峰的时候，也有人说： “卢秋颐的世界赛亚军怎么来的？她只有跟安明河打得了配合啊，换了谁都不行吧。”</p><p>“他俩已经在双排了，卢秋颐快乐风男带着小乔美人走红毯。”</p><p>“明神几年的职业生涯中可能很难想到，自己有朝一日要去辅助亚索刀妹。明神还是温柔的，要是Cuddle一般都是，你玩这个给我死十次你就给我滚下车。”</p><p>“说白了就是安明河惯的毛病，陆容予伺候不了这大爷，自己转会，听教练的话打保排体系，还是被放弃，现在要搞个软脾气的赵南乔来扮演安明河第二？”</p><p>“哪有这样的ad？要辅助刀都垫好，香炉鸟盾坩埚救赎排着出，视野在河床上一秒不能断，就为了给她闪现R人装逼完好跑路？把辅助绑在下路不许走的，又一个人头经济不许拿？360度全方位为你点亮周围视野，灯笼随时就位，虚弱随时在手，缺输出可下路一打二，缺控制可以泰坦艾希辅助，既缺输出又缺控制火男火女锐雯随你选，缺奶可奶妈，缺盾可风女，缺奶缺控可娜美，想要个能奶能输出能控制能给盾能保护的辅助，玩露露带法强符文天赋加闪现治疗……”</p><p>“楼上的，你说的这不就是安明河吗233。”</p><p>“虽然说起来卢秋颐要求是这样，但她双招交闪现治疗安明河的时候呢？兵线都能让的时候呢？对方杀了安明河后怒气值双倍的时候呢？”</p><p>“今年远程ad和装备都被消成这样，鬼知道下路会是什么英雄拿出来大乱斗？这个时候还放弃中单选择ad嘛。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>